Life after Death
by thebestIcan
Summary: Hitokiri Battousai, the famed manslayer of 1864, Kyoto. He could take lives without a second thought. But who was beside him taking souls? T for graphic violence and language.
1. Prologue: It's My First Day

Life After Death

Prologue: It's My First Day

Anybody who ever said that waiting tables was a safe, noble profession was lying through their teeth. Or at very least they were certainly not talking about waiting tables at the Ichigo Inn.

It was on one of the shadiest streets in Kyoto, open during the shadiest hours of night, and if a chunk of the crumbling ceiling didn't kill you, the food will. I can guarantee that nothing in the place smelled of strawberries. And nobody could be considered noble in the required kimono, or lack there of. I looked over my shoulder at the somewhat questionable owner of the establishment, who wiggled his sweaty brow and leered at me, and pulled the hem of my kimono further down my legs. Giving him a shy smile, I took the apron from one of the other girls and tied it around my waist, thankful that it covered another inch of skin.

My name is Tanaka Keiko and I'm seventeen years old. Today is my first day. Actually, it's my last, but I won't know that for about another three hours. You'll see why soon. For now, I pull back my waist length black hair and pour tea for the elderly man sitting closest to the door. He gives me a nod and tells me his order. I bring it back to the tiny man working in the kitchen and he sets to work making it.

The first hour of my shift goes by like this. I greet the customers and take their orders, pouring them tea and bringing their food. The mixed smells make me slightly nauseous, so I hold my breath and smile cheerfully. I may look like a giddy idiot, but it's better than the sick feeling.

I am taking away the empty plates of the elderly man, who is sitting reading some official looking papers, when the owner catches my eye and waves me over. I quickly put the dishes on the stack in the kitchen and meet him behind the payment desk. I can't quite pronounce his name, so I don't try, tilting my head as he speaks.

"Tanaka-chan, when you take the customers' orders, try bowing a little lower."

I raise an eyebrow at this; he gives me a look that says 'give it a try.' I sigh and bow slightly. The owner shakes his head.

"Lower."

I bow a little lower this time, finding it harder to keep eye contact as I'm short and he's a pompous ass.

"Lower."

"Sir, if I bow any lower customers will be able to see down my kimono."

"That's the point."

A blush creeps across my cheeks at this and I lower my face. If my parents could see me now, they would be shamed. But jobs are not easy to find in this unstable state of Japan and this one will keep a roof over my head, as leaky as it is. I nod my head and stare down at my feet. The bell at the front rings, signaling another customer has entered. The owner nudges my arm and shoos me away.

"Go, go greet him."

I nod again and shuffle away, still blushing. I make my way over to the new customer, sitting in the booth next to the elderly man. I bow low until I am sure he can see south and speak softly, my cheeks on fire from embarrassment. I can't believe I'm talking to people like this.

"Welcome to Ichigo Inn, what would you like Sir?"

I don't hear a reply and when I move to meet his eyes, something catches me off guard. Two twin katanas are laid across his lap, right hand constantly at the hilts. I gasp, eyes flicking up to the man's face when once again I am caught off guard. He is no man, but a teenage boy, maybe a couple years younger than me. Long red hair, very out of place for his Asian features, frames his sharp face. His skin his flawless safe for a long, thin cut running along his left cheek. His violet eyes are steadily watching the door as if he is waiting for someone he doesn't like to walk in. It gives me a shiver. At last with a jolt he meets my gaze. I blush when I realize I am staring and quickly look down at the floor.

"Chilled sake, please."

I nod and quickly make my way back to the kitchen. The owner gives me a startled look and I shake my head, putting the bottle and a cup on the tray. I can feel my hands shaking as I make my way back over to him and set the tray down. As I carefully pour the first cup, I can't help but glance at the swords, breath caught in my chest as I do. What sort of mad man would carry swords at night in this part of Kyoto in this day of age? I finish and place the bottle in front of him. I bow, avoiding eye contact, and quickly walk away, ignoring the owner's insistence of 'lower.'

It is another half an hour before the rain starts and another half after that before the next customer walks in, shaking the water off of him. He is middle aged, decently dressed and looks as if he may hold a position in the government. It makes me wonder what he's doing in this run down heap. He looks over at the wall where orders are posted and I do my usual greeting.

I finish clearing other tables and look around. Now the elderly man, the boy with the swords and the 'governmental' are the only ones left. I watch as the elderly man drinks his tea and the governmental eats his meal. But I'm not the only one people watching. The boy with the swords has his gaze fixed on the governmental from the corner of his eye, watching every move he makes. From my spot making tea, I watch as the boy discretely pulls a black envelope from his gi, pulling out a folded piece of rice paper. He reads what is written, then looks up at the governmental before slipping the envelope haphazardly back into his gi and taking another sip of his sake. His eyes fix once more on the governmental man and I can't help but feel cold. I decide to avoid watching him for the last bit of my shift.

Soon I'll be done my first day, and I can't help but think of how blissful it would be to return to my small room, change into a yukata that fits and crawl into my futon. I have just finished washing the dishes when the governmental man stands, pays his bill with a smile and ventures off into the rain again. I bow as he leaves when I hear clinking of metal on wood. The boy with the swords had thrown a few coins down on the table and quickly makes his way out the door, not bothering to reply to the owner's farewell. I sigh and make my way over to where the boy had been sitting, picking up the coins and putting the dishes on the tray.

As I move to take the dishes into the kitchen, I notice something black sitting next to the cushion next to the table. I recognize it instantly as the black envelope and I realize the boy must have dropped it in his mad dash to leave. Scooping it up, I make to chase after him to return it when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

I turn to find the elderly man looking up at me, dark eyes crinkled in a smile. He is holding a small piece of rice paper, much like the one in the black envelope, and he is tilting his head in question.

"Excuse me, dear. What is your name?"

I am so startled by the question that I take a moment to answer him.

"Pardon? It's Keiko. I'm sorry, I have to catch that boy!"

I make to turn when the man catches my shoulder again. I'm slightly annoyed at this, but I humor him and clench my jaw as he asks another question.

"What is your full name, dear?"

I hesitate for a moment. What does this old man want with my name? The way he stares at me steadily with his dark eyes makes me think he is up to something. But really, how harmful could this man be? If only I knew then what I know now.

"Tanaka. Tanaka Keiko."

The man nods and smiles again.

"What a pretty name! You better hurry, Tanaka Keiko. Don't let him get away!"

He reaches forward and pats my hand that holds the envelope. As his skin touches mine I feel a tingle run along my body, centering in my chest and for a moment I forget what it is I have to do. I look down at the envelope and, with a nod to the old man, I run out into the thundering rain.

I search the dark streets for the boy with the red hair and swords, but with every turn all I find are empty allies. My hair is sticking to my face now and I shiver as I hold the slightly damp envelope to my chest. I hear the clatter of footsteps and follow them down a narrow alley. When I reach the end, I see the governmental man walking down a side street.

"Hey!"

My calls are silenced by the deafening rain and I try again, but he doesn't answer. He doesn't even turn. I huff, clenching the envelope in my fist as I run over to him, hoping that he has seen the boy with the swords. As I reach him, I call out to him once more.

"Excuse me! Have you seen-"

The pain silences my words. If only I'd seen the boy tucked off to the side. If only I'd seen the katana in his hand. If only I hadn't found the envelope and dashed out in the rain to return it. If only I wasn't here, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The blade cuts through me and the governmental man as easily as if it were slicing tofu. I can hear the crunching of bone and the gurgling of blood rushing out of a deadly wound. The man cries out in pain, but I remain silent as all the nerves in my body sting in agony at once. I know I am dying.

And then, I feel nothing. But I see everything. I watch from a few feet away as our bodies fall to the sopping ground in a heap. The governmental man goes unnoticed as I step forward to watch the scene. The boy stares in horror at my body and I can hear him start to hyperventilate as the blood soaks the ground. His hair is clinging to him and there are a few drops of blood on his gi and hakama. His hand goes limp and the katana falls to the ground with a dulled clatter. His face goes slightly green and he looks as though he is about to vomit. He holds his head in his shaking hands as he scans his wide eyes from the wound in my side to my face. I copy him.

My skin is slowly turning white, my black eyes wide, though glazing over with death. My kimono is ripped from my ribs to hips, stained dark. The hem has slipped somewhat immodestly up my thigh and the white apron is soaked see-through. My hair is starting to mix with the mud and the rain rolls off my face like it would off of porcelain. My fingers slowly release their tight grip on the now bloodstained black envelope.

I have just died. Nay, been murdered, and all I can think is that I don't feel dead.

And how awful that kimono is.

* * *

Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I posted anything. So, first bit of business: Yes, I know, I have so many other fictions that I need to work on. They're all FMA, so I decided not to post any FMA chapters until the fandom calms down a little. All FMA fics are on hiatus!

Now, moving on. This is my first crossover fiction. Normally I don't do crossovers because they are so hard to make work. However, these two fandoms I think will work together very nicely. Dead Like Me (a Showcase original series) and Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X during the Revolution. For those who know of Dead Like Me, great! You'll understand right away where this is going! If not, you can either IMDB or google it. The basic rules of the fiction will explain themselves, but the characters and timeline have been completely changed, so it's kinda different.

Now, obviously because George (Georgia) Lass and her merry crew didn't exist in 1864, I had to make my own character, Tanaka Keiko. The next couple of chapters will reveal a little more about her, add some new key characters, and explain a lot of the rules from Dead Like Me and what they have to do with Kenshin. Seeya next posting!


	2. Chapter 1: Post Mortem

Life After Death

Chapter 1: Post Mortem

They say your life flashes before your eyes the very second before you die. Apparently this happens even after you're dead. As I stood staring at my chilling body, and the boy who had put an end to my life, I couldn't help but feel like I'd gotten the short hand of the deal.

I was seventeen years old! I was just starting my life! I wasn't an old lady who had lived for forty years with her husband and children. I hadn't even kissed a boy before! There wasn't very much to see as my life flashed by, and it filled me with anger and guilt. I was a young girl who was just beginning. I have so many things I want to do! Had to do…

I wasn't done!

The thought made me clench my fists. Wait, I still had fists? I held my hands up in front of my face, slightly surprised to find my right clenching a black envelope much like the one in my slack hand on the ground. For a dead person, I sure looked and felt lively enough! But the boy had yet to turn to me.

"Hey!"

He didn't look up at when I called out, but rather knelt down, reaching out a shaking hand to my body. Oh no, he didn't! No way was I letting him touch me after what he'd done! I march forward, swiping my hand out to grab his wrist and pull it back. But rather than wrapping around flesh and bone, my hand simply swept right through it as if I were clutching nothing more than air. I could only watch as the boy picked the soggy remains of the envelope from my lifeless fingers.

Something about that caused me to snap, and I backed up a few steps, breath caught in my chest. I'm dead. Lifeless. Nothing more to me than a ghost. I began to pace back and forth at the horrible reality that had just crashed itself onto me. I lifted my hands to rub at my temple, trying my best to keep calm. Then again, it didn't really matter if I'd lost it or not, it wasn't like anyone would see me. The thought made me shiver and I felt the need to be sick. No! I felt the need to hit something. Or someone.

I turned around to see the boy was still crouched by my body, watching my face as though I may suddenly jump and shout 'just joking!' Of course I wouldn't be. I never would joke again! I balled up my fists and took a step towards him when a shout from down the alley made me stop.

"Himura!"

A man with short black hair in a ponytail and patchy facial hair came running down the sloppy streets. 'Himura' didn't glance up at the new man, but rather reached forward and brushed a lock of hair from my lifeless eyes. It made my jaw clench, but I didn't attempt to punch him, preferring to watch the new comer. The man didn't bother to look down at the governmental or me, but immediately began chattering on.

"The meeting was a complete disaster and now Katsura is at a loss as how to get the other clan to stand down. We're throwing our best resources away left, right and center and all they can say is- What the hell happened here!"

The man had finally turned and realized that there were two bodies sprawled out on the ground. He sputtered a little, turned to Himura, then back to my body in a dumbfounded way. Himura still didn't say anything, but rather closed his eyes and lowered his head. The man continued.

"There was only one name in the envelope! And it was certainly not a girl's! You were supposed to go after the mark and not let anyone see you!"

I assumed that 'the mark' meant the poor governmental who got split nearly in half with me. I was starting to understand exactly what was going on. Himura nodded and stood, pointing his finger at my body as he turned to the man.

"She jumped into the middle of it at the last minute! It's her fault!"

I bristled at that. While I may have unknowingly jumped into the path of a drawn sword, it was most certainly not my fault that I was dead. Himura shouldn't be killing people in the dead of night, anyway! The man seemed to agree with me.

"What was she doing so close by, anyway? Did she see you come this way?

Himura shrank at this and looked down at the black envelope in his hand. I did the same. I was lying in the mud dead all because of a stupid envelope. I should have just crumpled it up and thrown it away. The man must have understood, as he snatched the envelope out of Himura's hand, pointing accusingly at him.

"That's just sloppy work, Himura! Get going while I leave the note."

Himura didn't move, but rather stood there as the man swooped down, slipping a folded note inside the gi of the governmental. The man turned to leave, but stopped as he realized Himura hadn't left, and wasn't intending to. He was still staring at my body, hands at his sides.

"What do we do with her?"

I swear, if they dump me in the river I would haunt them for the rest of their days.

"There's nothing we can do with her, just leave her."

That asshole! Himura and I both looked up at him in shock. I did not want to be found in the middle of the street like this! Especially not dressed like that! The man raised an eyebrow at the expression on Himura's face, tilting his head to the side.

"What? You know of any family we can contact? You know how you'll explain being the first to find a murdered girl with two swords at your hip?"

Himura's face paled and he looked down at me again. The man nodded, then grabbed Himura by the crook of the arm, turning him around and dragging him down the street. They were leaving me! I looked down at my body once more and began to go after them.

"Hey! Hey wait, you can't leave me! Stop!"

They did not turn nor answer. They merely kept walking until they rounded a corner and disappeared into the wet night. I stopped in my tracks, disbelieving all that had just happened. Beyond the rain, I couldn't hear anything. No footsteps, no voices. And because I was dead, I certainly couldn't hear my own breathing. I suddenly felt very scared and lost.

And alone.

I turned around and made my way back to the bodies lying on the ground. I looked at the governmental who had died with me. I felt a little less alone. But then, if I'm dead and still hanging around, why isn't he? I swallowed and looked at my own body. I'd dealt with death before, and the first thing I remember doing was praying to the gods that the person's soul would reach paradise. But praying at my own death seemed a little self serving. So I just stood there, staring at myself.

"Oi, dead girl!"

Right, that's me! I looked up to see a man of about fifty walking towards me, hands tucked into his western style overcoat. He had shoulder length graying hair that was tucked into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a gi and hakama that looked old but still in good shape. His face was slightly lined and his sharp eyes were looking straight at me.

"Huh?"

Great retort. The man stopped a few feet from my body, giving a slight chuckle and glancing down at me. Tsking, he shook his head, then looked back up at me.

"That boy sure made a mess of you."

It may have been morbid, but I couldn't disagree. I shrugged and nodded. The man crouched down, pulling my apron down a little more and I felt a little better about how I looked. The man sighed as he looked at the governmental's body.

"Sorry I didn't show up earlier. I couldn't let the other two see me."

I nodded in understanding, staring at the governmental. It then clicked that this man could see me, was talking to me, and knew I would be here dead. My eyes widened and I looked back up at the man. He gave me a small grin and I shook my head at him.

"Who are you? How can you see me?"

The man was about to answer when footsteps alerted me that someone was coming. A pudgy boy a little older than me in a yukata was running up to us. He had short spiky hair and a look of panic in his deep set eyes. Apparently he wasn't at all fazed by the corpses on the ground. He indicated to the man I had been talking to and ran right up to the governmental.

"Hey Hiro."

The boy leaned down and ran his hand along the governmental's arm, a small shimmering light following it. A moment later, a rather striking resemblance of the man sat up from inside his body, heaving a huge breath and looking around. I gave a shout of shock and jumped back. That governmental's ghost just popped out of its body! I stared up at the boy and 'Hiro.' Hiro shook his head at the boy.

"You're late, now this poor gentleman has to sport that wound for eternity. Get a watch."

The boy nodded and held out his hand to the governmental's ghost, who took it and stood up, stepping away from his body. Hiro smiled and gave the ghost a bow. The ghost returned it, not once flinching at the wound in his stomach. I just stood there with my jaw dropped.

"Evening sir. This young man here is going to explain to you what's happened and show you some nice lights. Haku, take care of him."

'Haku' nodded and wrapped his arm around the ghost, leading him down the street in the same direction Himura had gone. I still had my mouth open, moving it to speak but I just couldn't find the words. This was too much! It was just too much to take in at one time! I began to pace back and forth, hands holding my head as I tried to process what I'd just seen. Hiro still stood with his hands in his pockets, watching me.

"I regret to inform you, dear, that you are dead."

I figured that much out on my own. I continued to pace back and forth. Hiro's eyes followed me for a few moments before he shook his head, pulling his hands out from his pockets and grabbing me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Sorry, Keiko, but you're making me dizzy!"

My head snapped up at my name. I frowned at Hiro and he had this look on his face like he knew this was going to be awkward. I pulled my arms from his hands. Stepping back.

"Who are you! How do you know me? What just happened to that man, what's going on!"

Hiro gave a nod and tucked his hands back into his pockets. He pursed his lips a moment, then tilted his head, shrugging.

"I am Hiro. You are dead. That man is also dead and Haku is going to take care of him. I know who you are and that you're dead because I knew it would happen. And now, I am here to take you to where you belong."

That still didn't answer any of my questions. I stared in disbelief at Hiro checked a pocket watch, turned around and waved for me to follow. I didn't want to leave yet. I stared at my body. Hiro could move things. Maybe he could move me.

"Wait, don't just leave me like this! Can't you move me or leave a note or something?"

Hiro turned back to look down at my body. He pursed his lips again, tilting his head from side to side like he was considering, then stopped.

"No."

With that, he turned again. My jaw dropped again and I stomped my feet. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood my ground. I may look like a spoiled brat, but at least only Hiro could see me. I pouted and sniffed.

"I'm not leaving until you give me some answers!"

Hiro stopped in his tracks, his frame radiating with annoyance. He turned around and walked back, looming over me with his brow knit. I shrank a little as he spoke in a low voice that commanded I obey.

"I will not move you because it is not my business. And I do not want to be covered in blood. Now, you're going to follow me because I said so, then you will get all the answers you want."

I nodded at this, then watched as he turned and began walking down the alley the way he came. I glanced over my shoulder at my body, then began to follow. After a moment, I glanced at the back of Hiro's head.

"Where are we going?"

Hiro didn't turn to me as he gave me the strangest answer.

"A very important business meeting."

* * *

Chapter 1 up! Yay! So, Hiro and Haku! Hiro is sort of the equivalant to Rube. Haku's character will become clearer as the story goes on. Poor little Keiko. Things are just getting interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: The Grim Truth

Life After Death

Chapter 2: The Grim Truth

The inn was cozy and charming in a 'too old to function' sort of way. The tatami was frayed and the shoji were in desperate need of new paper. There was a small statue of Buddha next to the entrance with a stick of incense and some food offerings. The cups had small chips in them and it was busier than a beehive, odd considering the hour. Inside the small room we currently occupied, the usual according to the innkeeper, there were plenty of cushions and a large stack of rice paper in the corner. Everything about the place said run-down. I liked it.

I sat on the floor in the corner of the room watching the comings and goings of people, all greeting Hiro, taking the slip of paper that he gave to them, then walking out. Some of them looked over at me but most ignored me. I preferred it when they ignored me, because when they did notice me, they had this sort of sad look in their eyes. It was like they were all thinking 'poor, little dead girl.' It gave me the creeps.

At last we were left alone, Hiro flipping an old ledger closed and leaning against the writing desk in front of him. He looked up at me and crossed his hands on his lap, giving me a small grin. I didn't return it, not moving from my corner. After all the strange happenings of the day, I liked my corner. Hiro gave a small nod.

"Well, Keiko, what would you like to know?"

Where to begin? I stared down at my lap, hands still clenching the black envelope. I could ask about the governmental man who had been murdered along with me, but I somehow felt like he was safe already. I could ask about the boy who did said murdering, but the thought made my blood boil in my veins, figuratively. The many questions about the night swirled around in my mind, making me somewhat dizzy and overwhelmed until it settled on a big question that I couldn't ignore.

"Why me?"

Hiro must get that question a lot. He sighed and stood, walking over to sit next to me. He pulled out a small piece of paper from the inside of his overcoat and held it out for me to take. I did, reading it aloud, eyes widening.

"'Tanaka, K. Ichigo Inn, E.T.D. 11:37 PM.' What is this?"

Hiro took the piece of paper back and stuck in his pocket. He gave a shrug.

"E.T.D., Estimated Time of Death. It was just your time. That was set before you were even born. Everything and everyone must eventually die in some way, it's a simple fact of life. I'm dead."

My eyebrows rose at this. How could he be dead? He could move things and communicate with the living. Why couldn't I do that? He continued.

"I know what you're thinking, and the reason I can move things and communicate with the living is because I have a physical body. I am known as 'undead,' a 'Grim Reaper,' a 'Shinigami,' a-"

I nodded, holding up my hands to stem any further aliases that this man may go by. That overwhelmed feeling was starting to return. I bit my lip, thinking as I stared at the envelope.

"Why didn't I stay inside my body like that other man? Why didn't I feel much pain?"

Hiro leaned back against the shoji, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head back. I could hear the crinkling of several pieces of paper in his pockets. For crying out loud, how many people died today!

"You didn't stay inside your body or feel much pain because we let your soul out before you died. It's our way of saying 'your death will suck, our regards.' Remember the elderly man who came up to you and asked for your name? He did it when he touched you."

My eyes went wide. I knew it, never trust prying old men! I shook my head in disbelief, remembering the tingling feeling that had spread through my body. Hiro went on.

"That's our job as Grim Reapers, we release the souls of the living before they die and help them reach their final destination, or lights."

I looked up at him when he said all this. Lights? Come to think of it, isn't that what Haku was supposed to be showing the governmental's ghost? I frowned as I realized that I had yet to see any lights, pretty or otherwise.

"So, is that what I'm doing here? Am I getting my lights?"

It sounded like a really lame goody bag at the end of a party. A really bad party. Hiro shook his head, shifting against the shoji until he was comfortable, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

"You won't be getting any lights or be moving on."

My jaw dropped and I glared at him, hands fisted on my hips.

"You asshole, you're making me stay here in this kimono to haunt Kyoto?"

Hiro's eyes snapped open and he rounded on me. A repeat of his reaction in the alley made me shrink further into my corner as he spoke.

"Watch your mouth! You have no idea how lucky you are to have your soul let out!"

A knock on the shoji caught our attention and after a quick 'come in' from Hiro, the door slid open to reveal the innkeeper's wife. A small woman with a motherly face and her hair in a tight bun, she smiled upon seeing us. Hiro gave a small bow and returned to leaning against the shoji. The two of them began chatting about orders and a pot of tea while I sat thinking.

I would be stuck here. It may not have been the greatest option, but it was convenient! The first person I'd haunt was my killer. I'll show him exactly where he could put those swords! I stared at the black envelope in my hands as I thought of the red haired menace in my now afterlife. After a few moments of brooding and imagining it being me wielding the katana in a merciless revenge, a traitorous little voice shyly mumbled in my mind.

He didn't mean to do it.

The voice made me scowl and I shook my head, clenching the envelope in a death grip. I know he didn't mean to do it, but that didn't stop me from being angry. He killed me, for goodness' sake! Wasn't I entitled to hate him!

"Miss? Miss, what would you like?"

It took me a moment to realize that even with his ponytail and charming good looks, the innkeeper's wife certainly wasn't talking to Hiro. I looked up at her and she gave me a smile. I frowned, turning to Hiro.

"I thought nobody could see me?"

The innkeeper's wife quirked an eyebrow at my odd query, looking from me to Hiro and back. Hiro gave her a small smile, leaning over to me and muttering in a low voice that only I could hear.

"That was before we arrived back here and you were given a physical body to work with. Now give the lady your order before she thinks you're nuts."

I blinked at the thought of having a physical body again and glanced down at myself. It was still dressed in that horrible kimono. I huffed and looked back up at the innkeeper's wife, who blinked back at me.

"A yukata, please."

She gave me a nod and gave Hiro a look that quite plainly said 'oh yes, she's a real winner.' After she had closed the shoji behind her, I turned back to Hiro with an excited smile.

"So, a physical body? What good deed did I do to get a body again?"

Hiro gave a small chuckle like her knew the punch line to a private joke. Something about it made my stomach flip and I felt my excitement fade as he closed his eyes again.

"No good deed, not yet. You are going to be a Grim Reaper, Keiko."

I immediately felt sick. I could feel my face paling and I slumped against the shoji, dumbfounded. I was going to be a Grim Reaper. Up until about ten minutes ago, I didn't even know what a Grim Reaper was. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe and that same little question popped into my mind again.

"Why me?"

Hiro sighed and shuffled closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It didn't really do much for my nerves, but if I threw up I hoped he'd hold my hair back. He cleared his throat, then began.

"Grim Reapers have a set number of souls they have to aid. No one knows how many, not until the finish the last one. When that happens, they get their lights and the last soul they release from the body becomes the next Reaper to take their place. You were the old man's last reap, therefore you are the next Reaper. Keiko, you're going to aid souls."

That still didn't answer my question. Why was I going to be a Reaper? Was I a bad person that needed to be punished? Did I do something horrible to someone? Or was it, like my time of death, prescheduled? The feeling of being cheated returned and I swallowed hard.

Being a Grim Reaper meant seeing more death. The thought made me remember being in the rain, the governmental man's scream, and then, staring down at my body. It made me remember the boy with the red hair and swords step back as my blood stretched along the streets towards him. After seeing that, I don't think I'd be able to deal with death again!

I didn't want to deal with death again!

Hiro must have seen all my thoughts across my face, because he pulled me close, letting me rest my head on his shoulder as tears began falling down my cheeks. I felt sobs rip from my throat in a painful way as I let my frustrations and sadness out, clutching to his overcoat. The smell of stale cigarettes filled my nose and I buried my face in the cloth.

After a few minutes of crying, my new body eventually became too tired to go on and my sobs fell to small sniffles. Hiro patted my head, speaking in a voice I could only guess was supposed to be soothing.

"I know, Keiko. Life sucks and then you die."

I don't know why, but that was the most comforting thing I'd heard all day.

* * *

I can't believe how fast I got this out. It's a little shorter, but it was the only way I could convey so much information without having them run around everywhere. More action next chapter, I promise.


	4. Chapter 3: It's My First Day Pt II

Life After Death

Chapter 3: It's My First Day Pt II

It's been four days since the day I died. No, that's not me being dramatic, it really happened. Getting run through with a sword tends to put an end to life, and now I have joined a rather rag tag group of the undead known as 'Grim Reapers.' Every night since my untimely (and very gory) death, I pinch myself hard before slipping into my futon, hoping that when I wake in the morning I'll be back in my cheap room at the small apartments for young women. But instead I wake up to the stained ceiling of the inn that the whole gang of us Reapers lived in.

Hiro, my boss of sorts, tells me that it takes some getting used to, just like the food at the inn we were staying at. He says that being a Reaper is more like being a ghost than simply being dead. He would know. Hiro's been a Reaper for the last thirty years, joining the undead after being shot several times in the back during a train robbery in America. He told me about his death to comfort me, then said he would never speak of it again, though he shifts in his seat tensely when a rifle is mentioned.

Haku, the first Reaper I'd met besides Hiro, was just as hair-brained as he'd seemed the night I died. While his heart of gold was as obvious as his kind face, he couldn't quite get things right. Most days he would return from his reap, commenting that he'd completed them by the skin of his teeth and earning himself a shake of the head from Hiro. He had died during a particularly bad earthquake, crushed under a stack of barrels in his father's store. He was the first of the group to welcome me, and as bad as the circumstances may be, I was glad to have a friend in him.

The next I met was Mika. When she first walked into the inn, I thought she had been a geisha who had been given the wrong location. Her long black hair accented her moon pale face and her warm chocolate eyes sparkled as she smiled. She patted my arm when I was introduced to her and gave her condolences 'over the whole dying thing.' She then smacked Haku over the head with her fan for messing up his reap. Her death had not been as traumatic, but she had suffered for a long time with an illness that had claimed her before she would train as a doctor. A sassy attitude, a kind word and brains; I liked her instantly.

Jin took some getting used to. He was a grouchy old man that wouldn't normally give you the time of day (which I'd learned was very important in this business) let alone start a conversation with you. He was bald safe for a few wispy white hairs along the back of his head, matching his bushy white eyebrows and a few strands on his chin. His eyes were constantly closed and his arms were always crossed. I didn't even dare ask how he died.

This morning, like the past three mornings, I sat down on the tatami between Mika and Jin, giving the later my biggest smile and sweetest 'good morning.' All I got was a grunt in response. Mika flashed me a look that told me it was nice to try but not to bother. Haku stumbled in a few minutes later with a bowl of half eaten rice and Hiro joined soon after, the infamous ledger of deaths tucked under his arm.

"Good morning, Reapers!"

This was the way he greeted us every morning, like a school teacher greeting his students, and I had to admit that it made me feel slightly better. It took the edge off, making it seem like we were learning our multiplication tables instead of handing out E.T.D.'s. We all chirped our good mornings, Haku speaking around his food. Hiro pulled over the writing desk, took a few pieces of rice paper from the stack in the corner and sat down, opening the ledger. Immediately the whole group snapped to attention while I ducked my head in attempts to disappear. Hiro took out a brush and ink and began to write.

"Today is going to be very busy, so I'll need all hands on deck. That includes you, new girl. You have your first reap."

I snapped my head up to look at him in shock. The other three were watching me with interest, expressions ranging from low expectations from Jin to support from Mika. I swallowed hard around the dry lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and spoke softly.

"I don't think I'm ready, Hiro. I think I'll skip this one."

Truth be told, I don't think I'd ever be ready to take a soul. For the past three days I had simply been following the others, watching as they smoothly blended in with the rest of society, casually finding their reaps and taking souls. Swift and silent as ghosts. It was effortless how they would reach forward and brush their reap's arm or shake their hand. Then they would stand back until the murder, suicide or accident happened, most of them strange at very least. Before I could grasp all that had gone on, they were leading the soul into bright lights, calm and collected. I just wanted to vomit.

The feeling was currently making my breakfast swirl in my stomach and I watched as Hiro shook his head. He finished writing out a name on a slip of paper, scribbling the details from the ledger before blowing on it to dry and holding it up for me to see.

"No can do, Keiko. This one has your name on it."

There it was in black and white. 'Yamaguchi, L. Koi Street, 7:17 PM.' And in the corner at the bottom was my name. I glared at the paper as if it had personally offended me and I took it, eyes fixed on the name. Mika glanced over my shoulder at my name, a frown creasing her pretty features as she turned back to Hiro.

"How come her name is on it? We've never had any of our names on any of our reaps!"

Hiro finished handing out papers and closed the ledger. He then sat up straight, smiling as though he was about to announce some great prize that had been won, looking right at me as he did so. I immediately prepared myself for the worst.

"Keiko is matched."

The rest of group knew what this was and instantly began to speak all together, either in protest at the injustice of a new reaper being 'matched' or debating my ability to handle it. I sent a glare Jin's way when the first words he said around me were how I was bound to fail. Mika scowled.

"Hiro, she's such a young girl and a new reaper, you can't mean that!"

"I most certainly do!"

"Who decided this?"

"Upper management."

Mika fell silent at this. I'd learned that 'upper management' meant that what was said must be done and there was to be no excuses. Jin snorted at this, snarling 'morons, all of them!' Hiro seemed unfazed by all that was being said, nodding as Haku slowly raised his hand to speak.

"From what I've seen of Keiko's reactions, I don't think she'll be able to handle the situation."

I completely agreed with Haku, regardless of whether I knew what it was.

"What's my situation?"

For the first time since I had been told I would be receiving a reap today, all eyes were on me. I instantly regretted speaking and looked down at the slip of paper, a blush creeping across my cheeks. Hiro cleared his throat before speaking.

"You'll find out soon enough. Haku's reap is only an hour earlier in the same area, why don't you go with him and he'll walk you through it."

It was a tone that told me not to question. I had to wonder if Hiro was making me go with Haku purely out of convenience, or if he just didn't want to explain it to me himself. I glanced up at him, noting how he stiffened as I did so. Haku stood and walked over to me, pulling out his E.T.D. and comparing it to mine. After sorting out the details I slipped the paper into the front of my kimono, next to the black envelope I felt compelled to keep. Hiro gave Haku a second slip of paper, telling him not to screw up again. The group finished their breakfast and before I knew it we were on our way.

'The same area,' I soon discovered, referred to a trashy set of streets outside of the red light district. Girls with badly painted faces and men with leering expressions walked by us, sometimes stopping to scan me. At least I was wearing more than three days ago. The smells of cheap perfume and cheaper booze stung my nose and I resided to breathing through my mouth. Haku seemed indifferent and I couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd come down to this area to do a reap. We spent some time browsing the thrift shops around the outside of the areas while waiting for the correct time on our papers. We stopped by a small stand selling all sorts of trinkets.

"Oh Keiko, look at this!"

Haku called me over and held up a small handheld mirror, turning it so that I could see my reflection. I blinked, gazing at the polished silver and glass, perplexed as it lied to me. While my hair was still as long and dark, my eyes still black, the shape of my face was different. It was no longer heart shaped, but rather sharp around the chin and nose. My skin was paler, dotted with a few freckles here and there. My lashes were longer, though the shape of my eyes was sharper. I noticed that there were holes in my ears for earrings and my lips were much fuller. I pressed my hand to my cheek, only slightly surprised to see it was thinner. Haku laughed at this.

"Because we get a new body, we look different to the living. It's to keep us from being recognized by the people we left behind."

I didn't have anyone to leave behind. My parents had died before me and I wasn't fortunate enough to have any brothers or sisters. I took the mirror from him as he turned away, tilting my head this way and that as I tried to find some piece of my old body that was the same. My hair was the same, though slightly thicker I noted. My eyes were still dark. I frowned. While the new face I'd been given was very attractive, I wanted my old face back. First my life is taken, then my face.

I sighed and put mirror back on the table reflection down. It made my chest hurt to realize that being Reaper meant starting all over from scratch. I wondered with a pang if I would have to give up my name too. I was pulled from my thoughts at a tap on my shoulder. Haku smiled at me as he held out a small paper box.

"A welcoming present of sorts. It will help."

I pulled the top off, eyes widening. A small silver watch with a simple face was nestled in the tissue inside, catching the light. Attached to the wind at the top was a thin chain to hang around one's neck. The entire piece was plain and simple, but in a beautiful way. I smiled as I pulled it from the box, marveling at the slight weight of it.

"Thank you, Haku!"

Haku smiled, then stepped around me and kept walking along the street. I wound the top, set the time and hung it around my neck inside my kimono, its cool surface against my chest a physical reminder of my new responsibilities.

The time came for Haku's reap. She was a sweet little old lady who simply took too big a puff on her pipe and choked on the smoke. The sight of her skin going a green tinge before grey was enough to put me off of smoking, even if it couldn't possibly hurt me now that I was dead. Her lights were a graceful arc of motion, not once taking a recognizable shape and swirling. After the reap, the sun began to set in the sky, and Haku and I started on our way to Koi Street.

"What does it mean to be 'matched'?"

Haku smiled at this, nodding as if suddenly remembering something important he had to do. He beckoned for me to give him my slip of paper, looking down at the address and name, searching the streets as he spoke.

"Japan is in the middle of a revolution. Revolutions can get very messy, just ask the French."

My stomach flipped. I knew where this was going. I was going to have to take the souls of murder victims like myself. I began to feel queasy, but Haku didn't notice as he continued.

"Unfortunately people have to kill, and more often than not, they will have to kill multiple times. So to make it easier than sending out a bunch of different reapers to collect the souls of all the people that one person may kill, a single reaper is assigned to each killer."

I nodded in understand as we rounded a corner to a rather quiet section of the district, closer to pubs than to any of the whore houses. I stepped around a man that was swerving with drink, thinking about Haku's explanation.

"Why is this called matching?"

Haku gave a small grin and chuckle as this. The tone of it made me shiver and I pulled my kimono closer around myself, as if preparing myself for the answer.

"We don't really know, no reaper does. The rumor is that every killer and reaper has a distinct mark, like a fingerprint. When a killer and a reaper have the same fingerprint, they are matched. It's morbid and it's rare, but it happens."

The thought of being similar to anyone that could take a life made me feel like an accomplice to murder. But wasn't that technically what I'd become? I wasn't killing anyone, but knowing when they were going to die and not doing anything to stop it was the same thing. I felt dirty. Haku led me down the right street, looking this way and that. A single man stood outside a closed up pub, a hat covering his face as he read a news slip. He had a trunk at his feet and I tilted my head to read the name stamped on the side. 'Yamaguchi, L.' The exact name as what was on my paper. I looked over my shoulder at Haku, who gave me an encouraging smile, and I stepped forward.

Upon closer inspection, Mr. Yamaguchi looked about mid thirties, with a distinguished western style suit on. He had thick rings on his fingers and a stern face. As I moved, my legs felt heavier and heavier. Forcing myself to walk faster, I finally stood before him. I gulped as he looked over his news slip at me, feeling like my entire being was bared and he knew exactly what I was about to do. He stood waiting a moment and I forced myself to say the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Do you have the time?"

Mr. Yamaguchi gave a nod and presented a pocket watch, much the same as mine. I glanced at the face. 7:08 PM. I gave Mr. Yamaguchi a smile and thanks, hand shaking as I lifted it to brush his shoulder. I gave it a small pat, the shimmer of his soul following my hand. Mr. Yamaguchi gave me a puzzled look and I bowed, shuffling away from him as quickly as I could, rounding the corner where I knew Haku was waiting for me.

"Good, Keiko, now we just wait."

There sure seemed to be a lot of that in this business. Hurry up and wait. I leaned against the all of some unknown building, the sun setting lower in the sky as the minutes ticked by. Part of me wanted to run out and tell Mr. Yamaguchi to run, to hide and not come out. Part of me just wanted it over with. The sick feeling had me in knots and I pulled out the watch Haku gave me, hand white knuckle as I watched the second hand make its way around the face.

At 7:14, the sun set, casting an eerie twilight glow across everything. Mr. Yamaguchi had yet to move from his spot and Haku was constantly moving, spinning around in watch of anyone that might interrupt. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest when Haku's voice made me jump.

"Your match will be here any moment."

I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes at the thought, wishing more than ever to disappear. My hands were shaking as I clutched my watch tight. 7:15 PM. I could hear the call of people a few streets down, drunk and noisy and completely unaware of what was about to happen. 7:16 PM. My throat was too tight to swallow anymore and I felt dizzy from breathing so fast. Mr. Yamaguchi was going to die tonight. And it was too late now; there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"There he is."

I forced my eyes open and in the direction that Haku was pointing, eager to see my match and completely unprepared for what I saw. 7:17 PM, and a boy with long red hair and a scar on his left cheek stepped out of the shadows, katana drawn.

* * *

Uh oh! So Keiko's first day as a Reaper isn't going so well.

Matching isn't part of the series, I made that up in order to get Kenshin and Keiko connected in the plot. Can you imagine her reaction in finding that her match is her killer?


	5. Chapter 4: Reaping Havoc

I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been working on sewing projects for other people, so I've been short on time! Now that I'm done, posts should be up faster!

* * *

Life After Death

Chapter 3: Reaping Havoc

I couldn't explain why the whole world seemed to freeze at that moment, but it did. I wanted to make my feet move, to run out and push Mr Yamaguchi out of the way. But felt as though they were weighted down, my feet not budging despite my urging them to take a step. My stomach felt as though it had ice in it and my heart hurt in my chest from beating so fast, but I couldn't move!

Mr Yamaguchi was completely unaware of the figure silently moving towards him, eyes narrowed and hand clenched around a deadly katana. The red haired boy didn't seem to realize he was being watched, but rather focused on the task at hand. The boy inched closer and closer, only feet from his target.

I am taken back to the rain pounding down on the streets, soaking everything. Running through the streets, looking for that boy, envelope clenched in hand. I remember moving towards the governmental man. I remember the boy standing over my body, eyes wide in shock. And I remember blood, so much blood.

"Look out!"

The words are out of my mouth before I realize that I've drawn the breath to shout them. Mr Yamaguchi looks up, eyes wide and the boy pounces. I jump out of hiding only to see the katana make a graceful arc through the air, flashing before connecting with Mr Yamaguchi's right shoulder. I heard the same sick gurgling as I did the night I died, and I clenched my eyes shut.

Something warm and slick hit my cheek and I cringed, already knowing that it was blood. I heard the heavy thud of a body hitting the ground and then silence. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find the boy staring at me with wide eyes, and I glanced down at Mr Yamaguchi. The blood was pooling and I step around it, annoyed with myself that I couldn't have acted faster. He might still be alive if I'd had.

"Who are you!"

I look back up to the boy to find his katana is raised and pointing to my throat. Distantly I hear Haku curse. I'd almost forgotten that he was there, focused rather on the tip of the sword hovering just below my chin. The boy is shaking, an expression like a child who has just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I shake my head at the boy, suddenly very angry.

"Don't you raise your sword at me! You've done me enough damage the first time!"

The boy looks utterly perplexed at this. Blinking, he looks me over, and it is only now that I remember the living don't see what I really look like. I sigh and move to reach into my yukata. He panics at this, and I scream as he moves forward, katana one again falling towards me.

This time, I do feel pain. It sears through me hot and vivid, making me clench my teeth and I blink the tears from my eyes when I open them. I find it hard to breathe and as my eyes shift to my chest I realize it is because there is a blade sticking through my lung. My jaw drops and my gaze snaps up to the boy who was holding said blade, his eyes round and his mouth open in shock. Something about that look infuriates me and I reach up, smacking him hard across the face as I burst out.

"Why is it every time I come near you, you try to kill me!"

The boy moves his mouth in a pathetic attempt to talk, trying to figure out why a girl who is supposed to be dead is alive and kicking enough to smack and insult him. And then I realize that I have broken the cardinal rule of reaping: Be as a ghost to the living. Don't be seen.

I blush at the knowledge of my major screw up, wrapping my hand around the blade and slowly pulling it from my chest. It hurts as much coming out as it did going in and I am thankful that Reapers have an extremely high healing rate. I can already feel the skin and tissue mend together, and I sigh as I let the blade go, the boy's hands limp as it falls to the ground. The wound melds together, blood staining my kimono but no longer flowing through my chest. I press my hand to my sternum to find no cut, simply smooth skin. The boy gazes at me in fear another moment, then his face changes to annoyance and his voice comes out in an almost comical squeak.

"You hit me!"

I figured this was a most unusual response to running a girl through with a sword and watching her shake it off as though it were a splinter. I was expecting some horrified screaming, maybe some vomiting. I'd even expect another attack with the sword. But the boy just pointed his finger at me in a scandalized way. I couldn't help but point my finger back.

"You killed me!"

The boy shook his head, dropping his hand to the side and scanning my face as if trying to remember someone from a long time ago.

"Who are you?"

The first of many questions I know will come. I feel my hands shake, knowing that there will be no easy way of answering them, and that Mr Yamaguchi's soul is hanging around somewhere, and that Hiro may very well reap me a second time when he finds out what I've done. I realize that Hiro is the part that I fear the most in this and suddenly facing my killer isn't so frightening. I take a deep breath and calmly say the only thing I think will explain how the boy and I are so familiar with each other.

"Four nights ago, a waitress at the Ichigo Inn followed a boy with red hair and twin swords out into the rain. She was murdered by that boy, along with an older man, and left in the streets. You're that boy. I'm that girl."

The boy shook his head, scanning me up and down. He took a step back, fists curled and a defiant look on his face. I knew if I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me. Instead, he just shook his head again and puffed out his chest.

"You're lying. You can't prove that I killed that girl. Anyone who picked up a news slip the next morning would know a girl from that inn was murdered after following someone out in the rain. Anyone can mistake me for that boy and make a false conclusion!"

Once sure that the boy isn't going to stick me with the katana for the third time, I again reach into the front of my yukata, pulling out the black envelope spotted with blood. The boy's eyes, if possible, go even wider as he sees it and for a moment I think he may pass out. He is extremely white and he is breathing far faster than can be good. I simply sighed as I spoke.

"That may be true, but no one else knows about the envelope that you took from me."

The boy stays stock still a moment, then rushes forward and snatches the envelope from my hand. I blink, feeling slightly protective of it, and I fight the urge to grab it back. With fumbling fingers, the boy pulls the paper out of the envelope, looking over the name and place of the man I died alongside four nights ago. He shook his head, staring.

"This can't be, I had the only copy. I burned this."

At that, my 'slight' protectiveness of the object becomes overwhelming and I jump forward, grabbing the paper and envelope from his hands and holding them away. This boy is quite destructive, isn't he? Everything he touches falls to ruin! I glare at him, body turned to keep my treasure out of his reach as I snarl.

"This is the last thing I have from life, and while it may be the reason it ended, I'm keeping it!"

The boy stopped reaching for the papers, gaze snapping to mine and I realize he is far too close than I'd like my killer. He moves his hand from reaching for the envelope to gripping my chin. The contact makes my skin crawl and I fight the urge to pull away as he holds my eyes, searching for something. A look of slow realization crosses his face and he speaks in a whisper.

"It is you in there, isn't it?"

I swallow hard at this, knowing that if I confirm that indeed I am the girl he killed, there will be no end to the questions. And in my new profession, questions were a very bad thing. After a moment of staring at each other, I finally nodded. The boy didn't let go of my chin, still watching my eyes as if I were to change my story and try to climb my way out of the deep hole I had myself in. Under such an intense golden glare, I couldn't lie.

"What is your name?"

My cheeks flush at this and the thought to give him a fake flashes through my mind. Somehow I feel that doing so will only make things worse and I clench my jaw. What could this boy possibly want with my name? What did it matter to him now that I was dead? Did he think that if I gave him my name and he lit some incense, bowed his head and said some prayers I'd be swept into the spirit world to be forgotten? Did he think that him asking my name would guilt me into forgiving him? Damn it, I hated this boy! But at the same time I felt compelled to give him my name.

"Tanaka Keiko."

The boy suddenly grew tight lipped at my name. His jaw set and his eyes became hard again, but he didn't let go of my chin. I was hoping that he would suddenly snap out of whatever trance he was in as he stared at me, but he didn't release me for another few minutes. My legs were starting to ache from holding my body still and my eyes stung from being unblinkingly fixed to his. I had to wonder if the boy had gone into some form of catatonic shock at my name.

Finally the boy moved, pulling his hand away and looking around us. I blinked a few times to moisten my eyes and had to fight the nagging urge to look behind me. I knew that if I did, the boy would know that I wasn't alone, and then Haku would be found before Mr Yamaguchi's soul could cross over. Instead I watched the boy walk down the length of the alley and then back. Nodding, he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me back the way he came. My initial reaction was to resist; this was my killer, after all!

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The boy looked at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Giving me a tug, he kept pulling me along the alley, watchful of anyone around us.

"You know too much about what's happened, four days ago and tonight. I can't let you go and I can't very well kill you!"

'Can't let you go' echoed in my mind and my eyes widened. That meant I'd be taken wherever he deemed appropriate, making sure that I can't leave. I wouldn't be able to see Hiro in the morning to collect my assignment. I wouldn't be able to wander the streets of Kyoto. I wouldn't be able to cry at night by myself when it was quiet and I am reminded that I am dead.

This frightened me and I began to struggle against his hold, digging my heels into the dirt and twisting my wrist in attempt to get away. The boy turned and grabbed me by the arms, pulling, and I tried kicking at him. Giving a growl of annoyance, the boy picked me up off my feet and pushed my back against a wall, crushing me beneath him. I panicked and opened my mouth to scream for help, but his hand covered my lips before I could make a sound. Shaking me, he again locked gazes with me, commanding my attention.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I won't run my sword through you! Or reveal you for what you are!"

My eyes widened at the thought. Being run through with the sword again didn't exactly tickle my fancy, but it was a temporary wound that would last minutes at worst. But being revealed as a member of the undead, with the power to take souls… Images of imprisonment, torture, even continuous attempts at the death penalty, flashed through my mind. I stilled and stared at him, chilled to the bone. The boy gave a small knowing smirk.

"I'm going to take my hand away. If you scream, I'll cut you, understand?"

I nodded, remember the bite of steel on my flesh. The boy dropped his hand and I stayed silent as he took my wrist again, leading me through the alleys. As we walked through the dark, I realized that I didn't even know the boy's name, and an overwhelming urge to know my killer kicked in.

"What's your name?"

The boy's shoulders stiffened, but he didn't falter in any other way. After a moment of silence, I sighed, looking down at my feet as we walked. He surprised me when he answered.

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

I blinked, looking back up at him. I couldn't see his face passed all that red hair, but I doubt there would be a cold look. It chilled me again and I fought the urge to resist him again. My mouth felt dry and I knew I was shaking, but I had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

The boy didn't hesitate this time, glancing over his shoulder at me as we took a corner to the busier streets.

"We're going to see Katsura. He'll know what to do with you."

I suddenly felt like a lamb being led to slaughter. I gulped, feeling as though someone was walking over my grave. I almost laughed as I realized that it may very well be possible, as I was buried in one outside of town. I'm reminded that I'm dead and suddenly this 'Katsura' doesn't seem so ominous. After all, what's a dead girl to lose?

* * *

Wow, there's a lot going on in this chapter! Keiko meets her match, reveals herself to him, fights with him, is introduced to him and is being kidnapped (kinda) by him. Whew, I'm worn out! I'm going to bed!


	6. Chapter 5: A Meeting with Death

Wow! Sorry it's been so long to update, it's been a hell of a couple of weeks! I've been sick, to the local anime convention and I've been looking for work! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Life After Death

Chapter 5: A Meeting with Death

It seemed that every new place I found in my afterlife was getting weirder and weirder. And yet, I was also moving up in the world. The inn that my killer, Kenshin his name was, did not match what I'd thought an assassin would live in: It was actually really nice! There was a large garden in the back that was starting to blossom, the shoji had been painted with scenes of waterfalls and fields, and there was incense lit.

Walking behind Kenshin through the halls of the inn was awkward to say the least. Eyes followed us from the moment we entered the back door to the kitchens. The servant girls raised their eyebrows, flickering glances between him and I, whispering behind their hands about 'working girls.' It made me wonder what my killer had been up to when he wasn't out killing people. The innkeeper- Okami-san was it?- gave Kenshin a glare that spelled trouble if he dared step one toe out of line, shushing the girls' whispers. I blushed and kept my head down.

It only got worse once we were upstairs, making our way through crowds of men who would openly stop and stare at us as we walked. I realized I must have looked quite a sight, covered in blood and a ripped kimono. I could hear them mutter in wonder, 'Himura had brought home a girl,' and I was sorely tempted to turn around and tell them to mind their own business when a figure I recognized stepped in front of us.

"Himura, you finished the assignment? You're back pretty late. Katsura's still in the meeting with Edo's clan. What's with the girl?"

"Go away, Itzuka."

'Itzuka' gave me a once over, eyes lingering on the blood on my face and the curve of my hips. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or flattered. Kenshin didn't look pleased to have to face him, however, and grabbed my wrist, leading me around Itzuka and farther down the hall. Itzuka didn't like silence as an answer and followed.

"You know, if you want a whore, they do come without the blood."

What a letch! I twisted my body as best I could with Kenshin still holding my wrist, face flushed and about to give Itzuka a piece of my mind. I didn't get the chance however, the clear sound of sharp steel sliding against wood making both Itzuka and I stop and turn to Kenshin. He had partially drawn his sword, teeth grit and a blush across his cheeks. My words caught in my throat. Itzuka knew he was not joking around and put his hands up in surrender, muttering apologies and 'geez, high strung' before turning around and walking away. Kenshin slid his sword back into the saya and gave me a tug further down the hall.

Rounding the corner, we came to a single room at the end of the hall, raised voices sounding from behind the shoji. I shrank slightly, noticing how Kenshin's brow knit, and I nodded as I was instructed to wait outside. Kenshin then rapped on the wooden frame twice, slid the shoji open and stepped inside. Immediately the raised voices stopped and I couldn't help but give slight awe at the respect Kenshin commanded with his presence. Shaking my head, I scowled at myself for admiring my killer, tilting my head to listen to an authoritative voice speak as the shoji shut.

"Ah, Kenshin, my chief in battle."

"Katsura-san."

I could hear mutters from other people and the shuffle of clothing as someone moved. It made me nervous, knowing that people of much respected authority were just on the other side of a thin layer of paper, and that I'd have to face one of them soon. I gulped and listened as Katsura spoke in a low, though annoyed voice.

"We were just discussing the 'new direction' Edo's Choshu may be taking soon."

"What 'new direction?'"

The Choshu clan, that was familiar. A group of loyalists intent on returning the emperor to his position of power and expelling foreign influence of the government. I suddenly understood Kenshin's position: The Choshu had been known to use assassination as one of their tactics. Kenshin didn't seem pleased at the news of this change and I tilted my head to hear better, turning to see the shoji was still slightly open. Through it I could see Kenshin sitting next to a man with long black hair and a stern expression. From somewhere I couldn't see, a new voice, higher and almost sly, spoke in what he probably thought was a convincing way.

"Our clan has been rethinking our approach and many of us agree that the only way to be successful is a blend of old meets new. I'm sure you know of the new treaties being placed in Edo…"

Kenshin growled and the sound sent shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around myself and shifted closer to the crack in the shoji as Katsura continued.

"Sayamura-san seems to think that once restored to his rightful position, the emperor will take the western direction anyway."

"We know that making shifts such as that will come with trouble. Himura-san, we'd appreciate your cooperation with us. We'd like you to consider transferring to Edo, possibly expanding your part in the Choshu to more political responsibilities."

Transfer to Edo. I gulped, clutching the fabric of my kimono, heart racing at the aspect. As his match, I'd have to follow Kenshin to Edo. I'd have to leave everything I'd gotten used to about my afterlife, which wasn't much but it was still something, and follow someone I didn't know nor trust across Japan. I wondered if Hiro knew about this. Kenshin responded almost immediately.

"No."

"Himura-san-"

"I joined the Choshu knowing that I would work as an assassin. I will stay here with Katsura-san and work under him doing just that."

The way Kenshin said it left no room for discussion and I breathed a sigh of relief. Sayamura gave slight mumblings and Katsura dismissed the Edo clan, finalizing Kenshin's decision. With a huff and a rustle, the shoji opened and a short, balding man who I assumed was Sayamura walked out, barely giving me a glare before he and several others disappeared down the hall. I turned to find Kenshin who motioned for me to join Katsura and him inside. I drew a deep breath and stepped into the room, Kenshin shutting the shoji behind me. I suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on me.

"Katsura-san, I have a problem."

I watched as the man with long black hair turned, his stern expression breaking into one of shock. His eyes widened as he scanned the blood on my kimono and I nervously tried to cover it with my hands.

"It's not hers, sir."

Katsura broke his gaze from the blood and turned to Kenshin, brow knit as he spoke in an angry tone that made me shrink.

"Who is she, what's the meaning of this?"

Oh Kami, let me disappear! I stayed quiet, turning to Kenshin and wondering just how he was going to explain all that was going on. He didn't even know I was a Reaper; all he knew was that I was a dead girl who wasn't quite so dead and not easy to get rid of. Kenshin looked down at the tatami, face flushed slightly and voice low.

"She saw, sir."

I turned to Katsura to see his eyes widen again as he looked at me. I gulped, heart racing as my mind started to play all the possible ways he may react. The worst of which was him commanding I 'be taken care of,' and when that fails, as I knew it would, what then? I shivered and suddenly had the overwhelming urge to run, if only my feet would move. Katsura still didn't say anything and Kenshin once again spoke nervously.

"I couldn't just silence her and I couldn't leave her knowing what she'd seen."

Katsura finally got over the shock, which then turned to anger. Oh boy, did it turn to anger.

"A year and a half you've worked as an assassin, as the best, and in a week you've managed to screw it up beyond repair twice! First you kill an innocent bystander, a young girl at that, and then you're seen! How you've earned the title Battousai is a wonder to me now!"

So Katsura had been told of my murder. Interesting. I looked over to Kenshin, his eyes hidden by his hair and his jaw clenched. Something between guilt and unbelievable rage rolled off of him in waves and I took a step away from him. Katsura finally heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to restore calm. After a tense moment, he opened them, trying his best to control his emotions as he spoke.

"You were right to bring her here. We don't kill innocents. She will stay with us where she can be watched. If we're successful, they she might be allowed to go."

My heart sank and my face paled. I would be watched, kept here to make sure I didn't reveal what was happening. If the Choshu were successful, I may be given the chance to return to some semblance of an afterlife. But how long would that take? And what was I supposed to do about my responsibilities as a Reaper? I had a mental image of sneaking out in the middle of the night, meeting Hiro in back alleys to collect my reap's information and sneaking back to do the job.

"What is your name?"

It took a moment to realize that Katsura was speaking to me and I fought to clear the lump in my throat. My voice cracked as I tried to hide the growing swell of emotion in my chest.

"Tanaka Keiko."

Katsura nodded, his face suddenly soft as he came forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Tanaka-san, I'm Kastura Kogoro. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay with us, at least for a while. Normally we don't do this, but because of the awkward situation…"

As he said this, he sent a glare Kenshin's way, who simply stood still with his eyes still hidden.

"… We have to take certain measures. Again, I'm sorry."

I swallowed hard, the lump getting substantially bigger. I could feel tears prickling at my eyes and I fought to keep them in check. I will not cry, not now. Not in front of my killer and not in front of his boss. I will not cry now!

"Kenshin, she's your responsibility. Tomorrow, you'll talk to Okami-san about giving her a job in the kitchens and a bed to stay in there. For tonight, she stays with you."

"Yes, sir."

I could hardly breathe, chest clenched tight and I struggled with keeping myself together. There's nothing I can do for now. Tomorrow, I will figure out how to get out of this! Kenshin bowed and grabbed my wrist again, giving another tug. I followed him out of the room and up the stairs, stepping inside what I guessed were his private quarters. I was a little shocked to see that what little he owned was in perfect order, the futon folded in the corner and a large stack of books by the window. I stood for a moment, observing my home for the night, taking in the slight smell of sandalwood and the watercolor on the wall while Kenshin rifled through a small dresser.

"You can use the futon, I never do. Here's an extra yukata of mine, it'll be big."

Kenshin handed me the yukata, making sure to avoid eye contact. I could still felt he anger radiating off of him and I nodded my thanks. I didn't exactly like the idea of sleeping in my killer's bed and wearing his clothes, but I didn't want to anger him further either, especially with his swords still at his hip. He turned away from me and walked out of the room.

I took that as a hint and stripped off my kimono, wincing at the disgusting feeling of the cloth sticking to my skin from the blood. I folded the now ruin garment and pulled on the yukata. It was indeed too big and a wrapped the obi around myself twice extra to keep it from falling off. The arms were so long that only my fingertips weren't covered and the hem fell around my ankles, gaping at the neck. The size of it was comforting, despite who owned it, and I wrapped my arms around myself.

The shoji opened and Kenshin returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. He held them out to me, lips drawn tight as he scanned me.

"For the blood."

I took the bowl and thanked him, watching as he walked to the other side of the room, pulling off his own gi. Trusting that he wouldn't peak, I slipped the yukata off my shoulders, easy considering the size, dipped the cloth into the bowl and began wiping the blood from my skin. The water was warm and comforting, soothing the slight ache left from when Kenshin had stabbed me and I had healed in a moment. Once my stomach and chest were clean, I pulled the yukata back on and cleaned my neck and face. When finished, I folded the cloth and put it and the bowl by the door.

I turned to find Kenshin leaning against the pile of books, staring out the window, his katana leaning against his shoulder and playing with something in his hands. After a moment I realized it was a child's top. I raised an eyebrow, thinking how odd it was that an assassin was playing with a child's toy, then walked over to the futon. I pulled the blanket back and crawled in, suddenly very tired. Pulling the blanket up to my nose, I curled into a ball, hands fisting the cloth in front of my face, listening to the sound of the top sliding across the tatami.

"Goodnight Keiko."

Jumping slightly at the sound of Kenshin's voice, I trembled. I wasn't expecting my killer to provide these basic things for me, wasn't expecting his kindness after what had happened and what had been said. He was the first person to do so since my death, despite his initial freak out when I revealed myself to him, and the thought disturbed me. Why couldn't he be cruel like I had expected from my killer! After a moment, I spoke, pulling the blanket closer around me.

"Goodnight Kenshin."

With that, I pulled the blanket over my head, curling myself tighter and breathing deep the scent of sandalwood. The flood of fears and doubts, sadness and anger returned to me as it did when night came and I'm reminded of all that has happened these past few nights. Despite my resolve to strong in Kenshin's company, I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Keiko is having one hell of a bad time! And how is she going to get her reap assignments? What will Hiro think! How will Kenshin cope!


	7. Chapter 6: Death and all His Friends

I am so sorry it took so long to get this out! I had school and work and I only just now managed to rewrite what I'd lost when my lappy died! I am hoping that never happens again! Anywho, here is the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Life After Death

Chapter 6: Death and all His Friend

The morning meant being shaken awake at around six, before the sun had even peaked over the horizon, and being told gruffly to get dressed. A fully clothed and ready to go Kenshin dropped a kimono down by the futon, which I recognized as the same one that the girls that worked in the inn wore. He didn't give me a backward glance as he stood and walked over to the shoji, pulling it open and calling over his shoulder that he expected me down in the kitchens in fifteen minutes.

"Good morning to you, too."

I fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at his retreating back. Sitting up, I was thankful that he had left, shrugging out of the immodestly gaping yukata and began pulling on the kimono. I never understood how people thought that purple and red went together, but I didn't complain as I pulled on an article of clothing that fit and didn't belong to him.

I quickly folded up the futon and blanket, pulling my fingers through my hair to loosen the tangles. I noticed a fresh bowl of water and cloth, and a comb I could only guess was his. I quickly washed my face, sniffing at the comb before begrudgingly using it to sort out the painful knots at the base of my neck. I placed it back down and took both today's and last night's bowl with me as I made my way to the kitchens.

Kenshin was already in conversation with Okami-san, who did not look overly thrilled at the topic at hand. As I walked in, another girl took both bowls from my hands and I frowned at losing my excuse to work rather than take part in the conversation. Kenshin looked over his shoulder at me and reached out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over. I was about to tell him to stop tugging me around like a mule when Okami-san spoke up.

"So, this is the girl."

Okami-san gave me a look over that made me want to shrink away, her sharp eyes taking in every detail. She had the distinct image of a woman who could be motherly, but was strict and calculating. I instantly stood up straighter. Okami-san gave a slight frown at that and took my chin in her fingers, turning my face this way and that. Frowning deeper, she let go of my face and stood back.

"Have you had any experience working at inns?"

"She worked as a waitress in the Ichigo Inn."

"The girl has a perfectly functioning tongue, Himura, I'm sure she can speak for herself."

Kenshin grit his teeth at this and I mentally smirked. I took a step forward and bowed, ignoring as Kenshin kept his eyes on me.

"It's true, Ma'am. I worked at the Ichigo Inn a while, but had to leave."

Okami-san didn't question this, but raised an eyebrow. Folding her arms across her chest, she stared down her nose at me and I found it very hard not to fidget. It felt like she knew exactly what I really was, what my intentions truly were, and it made me hold my breath in my chest. The other girls were looking around Okami-san with mild interest and I noticed that Kenshin seemed to be holding his breath as well. Finally Okami-san broke her stare and turned around to the stoves.

"Well, I have already spoken to Katsura and it seems that you need to stay here. I can't argue with that, but the kitchen is my domain. If you cause trouble, you'll be seeking employment elsewhere."

At this she finished dishing rice into a set of bowls, passing an apron to me as she put the bowls on a tray. I quickly tied the apron and took the trays Okami-san handed to me. I walked past Kenshin, who muttered something about another meeting, and walked into the dining hall. There sat rows of clients, all patiently awaiting their breakfast. I began handing out the trays one by one, ever aware of Okami-san's eyes on my back. As I made it to the end, bowing to the thank-yous, I startled at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Thank you, my dear."

Looking up, I was shocked to find the leader of the Kyoto reapers sitting before me. Hiro wore a look of annoyance as he lifted his bowl of rice, watching me with a stern look over the rim. Next to him in the line were Mika, Haku and Jin. I quickly nodded to Hiro and continued to hand out the bowls of rice.

What could they possibly be doing here? How did they find me? How was I going to survive the lashing Hiro was going to give me after last night? Well, surviving wasn't the hard part, explaining was. I had broken the cardinal rule of never, ever letting a mortal know who I was. And what was worse, this mortal happened to be my match and my killer. He didn't know, however, what I was. I briefly wondered what Kenshin would say if he knew that he literally had death sleeping in his bed last night.

Breakfast ended at last and I began picking up the dishes, watching as the clients filed out of the dining hall. A pair of tabi entered my field of vision and I looked up to see Hiro, a false smile across his face as he leaned down, eyes watchful of Okami-san at the shoji.

"My dear, I was wondering if I could get some help in my room later, my father is unwell and needs assistance."

At this he gestured towards Jin. I had to bite my cheek to keep the laugh from escaping at the thought of Jin as Hiro's father, let alone unwell. The raging looking Hiro's eyes made the smile slip from my face and I nodded, realizing that I was going to have to face the consequences of my actions. I carry the trays to the kitchen and finish the dishes, trying to draw it out as long as possible without angering Okami-san. When I finished and realized that I could no longer stall, I reluctantly made my way up the stairs to the rooms that housed non-Choshu members. I found the one at the end on the left, just as the guest ledger said, and knocked. The shoji opened swiftly and I was tugged inside.

"You stupid girl!"

Hiro stood before me with a glare, his rage barely contained with his face red and eyes bulging. Jin, Haku and Mika all sat behind him, torn between disappointment, fear and anger. I stared back at Hiro with my eyes wide at the sight of him. Then a thought crossed my mind and I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"You asshole! You could have warned me that my match was my killer!"

Mika, Haku and Jin all looked up at this, shocked as they turned to Hiro. Hiro's glare didn't falter, but rather he seemed annoyed that I was trying to pin this on him. He turned and paced the room in front of us all. I stepped further inside, closing the shoji behind me. I walked into the middle with the others and sat down, watching as Hiro walked. Haku and Mika were taking turns glancing between us and Jin looked as though slightly pleased. Finally Hiro turned on me again.

"You were seen. Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be in?"

I crossed my arms as he said all this, bordering on shouting. I sighed roughly and frowned as I looked back up at him. Trouble? Of course I knew there would be trouble! We would all be hunted, then repeatedly subjected to attempted murder. If the mortal world caught wind of reapers, we'd all be done for. I knew exactly what was at stake, and that was why I was thankful that no one knew I was a reaper except the four in this room. I glared at him as I spoke.

"He didn't see me take the soul, he only saw me try to stop him from killing. He knows who I am and that I can't die…"

I shudder at the thought of the sword running through me, though I keep my eyes on Hiro as I continue.

"…But he thinks I'm a ghost come back to haunt him or something. Stupid boy doesn't know I'm a reaper."

I can feel the others look from me to Hiro. Hiro steps closer to me and swoops down, eyes boring into mine. I don't flinch, but I grip my arms tighter. Yes, I'd been seen. Yes, I'd tried to stop the murder. Yes, I knew I was a failure as far as reapers go but dammit, didn't I have a right to be angry! He speaks in a low, menacing voice and I hold my breath.

"If he talks, it will be on your head."

I smile at this, watching as Hiro stands.

"He won't talk. He's got too much to lose himself."

Hiro stiffens at this and we spend a few moments staring at each other. The silence in the room is suffocating and I can hear the watch next to my chest tick. It is eerily like the heartbeat I no longer have and I wait for his reaction. The others stay silent as they wait as well. After what seems like an eternity, Hiro reaches into his overcoat. I flinch and shut my eyes, expecting some sort of a punishment or pain, but when I open my eyes I see only another sheet of paper. On it is a name and I realize that it is a reap. I sigh and reach forward to take it. He hesitates.

"Don't fuck this up."

I frown at him and pull the paper from between his fingers. He then turns and the others stand, following him out of the room until I am left alone, the E.T.D. limp in my fingers. I glance at the time and with a sigh I see that it hours away. Hours in which I am left to contemplate the fragile thing that is life and how at 9:54 that night I am to help end it for one unlucky person.

9 o-clock comes swiftly and before I knew it, I had been blissfully relieved of duties for the day. Katsura had mentioned that I may spend the days outside of the inn, but the nights were to be spent within the grounds. He mentioned something about the night coming alive with all sorts of trouble, and that the enemy was always lurking. So I found myself slipping out onto the balcony of the servants' quarters, balancing on the edge over the railing and looking down at the ground below me. While I knew the fall wouldn't be fatal, I knew it would hurt. I was wasting time in with this fear and I growled. Steeling myself, I jumped and hoped that the small bushes below would be more cushioning then they looked.

A few minutes later I was walking along the streets, picking leaves out of my hair and checking the time on my watch. I was a little short on time and I ran towards the location of the reap. As I rounded the corner to the small collection of drab court buildings, I listened for some sort of hint as to which of the men seated out front was my reap. Their useless chatter of dice and women set me on edge as I looked at my watch, swallowing hard at the time. The group, led by a tall man with a hooked nose and bent back, cat called the various young girls who walked by. As I looked up from my watch, I heard what I needed.

"Come on, Miabu, come to the gambling halls with us!"

The tall man with a hooked nose shook his head, then stood, bowed and walked away. I took after him, ignoring the calls from the men Miabu left behind. An idea struck me and I quickly flattened my hair, ensuring that there were no more twigs or leaves. I pinched my cheeks and bit my lips to pink them and I quickened my pace. The thought of luring him in like this slightly sickened me, but the idea of going back to Hiro without the job done was worse.

As I passed Miabu, I looked over my shoulder at him, batting my eyes and smiling. He gave a pleased smile and followed as I led him down the dark street whose name was written on my paper. Once sure that we would not be seen, I casually leaned against the wall of one of the buildings, feeling breathless as I did so. He grinned again, leaning one arm by the side of my head and a sleazy expression on his face. I gulped, trying to mirror the lust in his eyes, and reached up to run my hand along his arm. The shimmer of his soul followed and he shivered. As Miabu bent to whisper in my ear, I could see Kenshin step out of the shadows behind him, a look of shock and fear on his face as he drew his katana.

* * *

Uh oh, how's Keiko gonna explain this? I have to go to bed now, I have my Modern Chinese History exam tomorrow. Nighty night!


	8. Chapter 7: Just doing my Job

Hi there everyone! I can't believe it's been eight months since I last posted for this! Sorry, kinda hit a writer's block and technology hates me. Here it is, hopefully now that this chapter is out, I'll get things moving along a little smoother.

* * *

Life after Death

Chapter 7: Just doing my Job

This is most certainly not how I had planned to tell my match just what my new career had turned out to be, but then again I hadn't had much control over recent events either. Kenshin stared at me from over the shoulder of my reap, inching closer as he tried to focus on the task at hand, expression flashing between anger, confusion and betrayal, then back again. I clench my jaw and push his reactions out of my mind for now: I had more pressing matters to deal with and we can talk once business is taken care of.

Lips on my neck make bile flash up into my throat as Miabu draws me closer, hands brushing my hair and pulling at my waist. The feeling of how wrong this is, how disgustingly cruel and wicked the tactic of seduction is when reaping, makes me bite my lip. Miabu takes this as attraction rather than repulsion and nudges my cheek with his nose. His breath is foul with liquor and I'm thankful that at least he'll be sufficiently unaware of coming events. Kenshin has stalled to watch and I become annoyed.

Bloody hell, can't he see this is not how I want to spend the evening! Hurry up!

Reaching my arm around Miabu's neck, I call Kenshin forward with a wave of my hand. I can see him moving forward again and I am forced to look back up to Miabu's cloudy eyes when he chuckles, gripping my hips a little too hard for comfort.

"I'd hoped to meet a girl like you tonight."

The irony in these words makes my stomach tense and I can't help but give a nervous smile. I glance over his shoulder to see the Kenshin is waiting, katana glinting slightly in his hand and I look back to Miabu.

"You have no idea."

Miabu seems puzzled by this statement before shaking it off and chuckling. I slide my hands lightly until they are resting on his chest, his heart racing under my fingers. As sleazy as he seems, I feel sorry for what I am about to do, reconsidering. Then I remember that it is my job, that things will be worse if I don't, and I give a swift shove. Miabu stumbles backwards, chuckling again and Kenshin pounces on the opportunity.

The look of shock on Miabu's face changes to pain for the briefest moment. I jump back to avoid the splash of blood at my feet and the body falls swiftly to the ground. Kenshin gives me an annoyed look and bends down to place a note in the gi of this man, busying himself with his instructions. I glance to my right to see the soul of Miabu staring with a horrified look, swallowing hard as he looks back up to me. Guilt floods me and I mouth that I am sorry. I move to take as step towards him when he holds up his hands, growling.

"Don't come near me!"

With that, Miabu turns and walks out of the alley. I have betrayed the soul and have failed my reap and I bury my face in my hands as I suck in a deep breath. I don't know how to do this without lying to people or betraying them, and I've never been a good liar. Now, I'd probably cost Miabu his lights. I suddenly felt nauseous and I bit my cheek, swaying a little.

Footsteps caught my attention and I looked up to see Kenshin wiping his blade clean before sheathing it, a scowl on his face as he moved towards me. It was easy to see that tonight was not going to be a good night and I sighed as I spoke.

"Kenshin, give me a moment to-"

I am cut off as he grabs my arm and begins to drag me away. I open my mouth to protest and decide that it won't do any good, he wouldn't listen anyway. Relaxing so that my arm will at least hurt less, I follow obediently as he silently leads me back towards the Kohagiya. Before reaching the gates, he turns and pushes open the door to the work shed, pushing me into the darkness. I freeze, heart racing as the black engulfs us with the shut door and I gulp as Kenshin moves around me, noises making me bite my lip.

Please don't try to stab me again. I know I should have told him earlier, despite what Hiro would have to say to that, and I know that he has no idea what's going on or how to handle what I'm about to say, but please don't let him stab me again.

Light suddenly blinds me and I squeeze my eyes shut as Kenshin closes the lantern. I blink and gaze up at him, shivering. His eyes are rimmed amber in the low light and his scowl is only intensified in the shadow. He is beyond pissed, though edged with nerves, and I feel my hands shake at his potential reaction to what I am about to reveal. His arms are folded across his chest and he is staring at me with an expression that clearly says 'start explaining.' I glance down at the twin swords at his waist and he huffs before removing them from his belt and leaning them against one of the many crates stacked around us. That makes me feel slightly better and I let my breath out slowly before sucking it back in to break the biggest rule in reaping.

"I'm a Grim Reaper."

There is a silence between us in which Kenshin blinks a few times, then he shakes his head and starts to chuckle, holding up one hand. I realize how ridiculous that must have sounded and blush. That was certainly not the reaction I had been expecting. My eyes widen and I knit my brow as he continues to chuckle. It is my turn to cross my arms and finally he stops, looking up at me with a disbelieving and annoyed look.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, Keiko, but you gotta do better than that."

I sigh in frustration and drop my hands to my hips. Explaining what I'd ultimately become because of this boy was not something I had wanted to do in the first place and now he was making fun of me for it. I was sorely wishing to put in a letter of resignation and run his sword through him. Couldn't he add it all up for himself? Why else couldn't he kill me, why else would I always be at the scene of a murder? He was waiting for my next attempt with raised eyebrows and I pursed my lips as I thought. Nodding, I took out the slip of paper that Hiro had given me earlier this morning, handing it over to him. He opens it and reads, knitting his brow and fixing me with a stare.

"'E.T.D?' Where did you get this? How did you know this was where he'd be killed? Why is your name on it?"

At least now I had him curious. I paced back and forth in front of him, unable to match his gaze and I nodded as I listed off the answers to his questions.

"E.T.D.; Estimated Time of Death. My boss gave it to me, he's kind of middle management when it comes to the whole death business. I knew he was going to be killed at that exact address because when, where and how he was going to die have been set since before he was born. And my name is on it because I'm the match!"

Kenshin shook his head in confusion and anger when it came to all these answers and he steps in front of me, effectively stopping my pacing and release of energy. He is yelling at me and I shrink.

"You're still lying, stop and tell me the truth!"

I growl and reach forward to grab him by the shoulders. Before I know what I am doing, I have felt the slight pop of his soul being released and when I pull back, it follows, body going slack and falling to the ground in a heap. Kenshin's soul looks around a moment, then down at his body before giving a strangled cry of shock.

"What did you do?"

Oh crap, Hiro's gonna kill me! Again. We both look down at his body, eyes open though clouded and chest rising considerably slower than it's supposed to with breathing. At least the body is still alive. The soul in my hands wiggles free and steps back, reaching for the swords. When his hand merely passes through the handle, he stares in shock before trying again and again.

"It's not going to work as long as you're not in your physical body. Which, at the moment, I'm pretty thankful for."

Kenshin stops and stares at me, both shocked and scared. I stare back, and though I am frightened of what will happen once I have put him back into his body and Hiro finds out, I admit to myself that I'm enjoying this time. This is the first time that I have been completely unafraid of Kenshin. I meet his gaze and shrug.

"This is why you can't kill me. This is why I'm always around when there's a murder. Everything I've told you is true."

Kenshin gulps and I am beginning to feel a small swell of pity before I crush it ruthlessly. He felt no pity for me, why should I for him? I can't tell from his expression whether or not he understands, or if he is just trying to digest all this new and rather odd information.

"Do you believe me now?"

A moment passes in which it seems he is trying to decide whether or not to answer, before he nods his head. He looks away, down at his body, before giving a gulp.

"What do you mean, you're the 'match?'"

I gulp and look at the crates, the swords, the badly patched rip in Kenshin's hakama-shita, anywhere but his face. The anger of being matched to someone like him, a killer -my killer-, comes back tenfold and I clench my fists.

"Matches are assigned for anyone who has to kill multiple times, it's sort of like having a partner to clean up once the job is done. I've been matched to you. I have to take the souls of everyone you kill because we're matched, so where-ever you go, I go. Whoever you kill, I reap. I have to be an accomplice to your murders because we share some stupid link and every time you kill I'm reminded of how I died over again, but I still have to do it because it's my job!"

I realize I'm shouting and that he is staring at me with wide eyes and a slack jaw. I'm shaking and my hands are sore from being clenched into fists and tears are streaking down my face. I quickly wipe them away and swallow the lump in my throat. Kenshin is still staring down at his body, every now and again glancing up at me. I swallow hard and take a deep breath so that I won't lose it again. I reach up slowly to Kenshin's arm, a pang of guilt flashing hot through my chest when he flinches away.

"It's okay, I'm just going to put you back into your body. I promise I won't do that again."

He seems weary for a moment before nodding. I take his arms by the wrists and gently guide him down until he is practically lying on his body. There's a small rush of air and I can feel tingling where my hands are still in contact with his soul. A light surrounds Kenshin's body and after a moment he starts to cough, blinking and sitting up. Putting his hand against his chest, he checks to make sure that he is indeed back to normal and heaves a breath of relief.

We both sit there, a thick silence between us as the nights events become a harsh reality for us. Moments seem like hours and I soon lose track of how long we've been here. He is staring at the ground with a faraway look and I am staring at him as he works everything out. I wonder what will happen when Hiro finds out that I went against his wishes and 'fucked it up' as he so bluntly said. I wonder what will happen the next time I get a reap and he gets a black envelope. I feel the familiar rustle of paper against my chest and sigh. Kenshin is rustling and I inch back, not sure what he'll do now that he is back in his physical state.

He stands, clenching his jaw as if he himself is trying to decide, before walking over to the swords and picking them up. I close my eyes, bracing for the stabbing pain or the blow across the head, but neither come. I peak one eye open and find that he is holding his hand out for me to take. I blink, then take it as he helps me up. We stare at each other a moment before he turns and puts out the light, guiding me back into the Kohagiya. He leads me to outside my new room by the kitchens with the other girls, departing with a whisper that sounds awfully close to 'goodnight, Match.'

* * *

Okay, as I said before, 'matching' is something I had to make up, but it ended up working out. Because Miabu refused to let Keiko guide him to his lights, he will probably not get them for some time if at all. That was actually not addressed at all in Dead Like Me, so I'm kinda just gonna wing it. As for the whole popping Kenshin's soul out of his body while he's alive, this actually does happen in Dead Like Me. Roxie loses her temper and pulls a guy's soul out, after which he does on a big religious kick. No religious kick for Kenshin, too cliche for him.

The Kohagiya is the inn that Kenshin stayed in while fighting. This was the Choshu Ishin Shishi's headquarters until it was burned down in the Kyoto fire.


	9. Chapter 8: Sharp Knife of a Short Life

Wow. It's been almost a year since the last update. Ahem, sorry about that. You can thank my buddy Ian for reminding me about this fiction actually. Thank Ian!

* * *

Life after Death

Chapter 8: Sharp Knife of a Short Life

The rain had pounded Kyoto for well over a week, leaving the streets muddy and the fields flooded with water. The rising river has caused a few of the bridges to wash out, slowing traffic and causing shipments to be delayed. Because of this, there is a lull in business and people avoided going outside as much as possible. Instead they huddle around the hearth, sipping tea and curling up in blankets to guard out the cold damp that the storms bring in. No one discusses work. It's like this for the reapers too. Occasionally one of us must leave to claim the souls of a few unfortunate people, caught in fires they had made to keep out the cold. But as the time wears on and people become more aware, even that stops.

During that time I avoided contact with Kenshin. If I didn't have to work with him, there was no point in talking to him, and there had been a distinct lack of black envelopes lately. So I would chat with the other girls that worked in the kitchen, play sweet servant girl to the guests and pass the time visiting with Mika and Haku. I made a point of avoiding the last room on the right of the second floor. Kenshin didn't come out, I didn't go in. I think I may have scared him too much. Having one's soul ripped from their body by a dead girl tends to do that to people.

We saw each other at meals only. I would fill his bowl with rice, avoiding eye contact of course, then leave him be. He'd mutter thanks and then we'd fall silent. Katsura seemed to notice that there was something odd about us, but he didn't mention it. Probably figured it was just tension due to my being forced to stay at the inn. I'd let the boss continue to think that, it was more convenient than the truth.

Hiro had avoided me as though I was the carrier of a particularly nasty plague. The consumption, or cholera, something along those lines. Mika said that he just needed time to come around, that he wasn't too pleased with my last performance and that it would blow over. Jin had been blunt and said quite eloquently 'she fucked up the reap and her match knows what she is. He's pissed.' I had a feeling I was going to be getting the cold shoulder for some time. So when I walked into the group's room for a nice cup of tea and a chat, I was a little surprised to see him sitting there waiting for me with a scowl on his face.

Oh joy, what good deed did I do to deserve this?

"Sit down, Keiko. We've got some business to attend to."

This was certainly interesting. I closed the door behind me and walked over, sitting rather stiffly. I glanced around and saw that the others were there too, but due to Hiro's scowl I hadn't noticed them until now. They all seemed as unsure as I had. Hiro cleared his throat and pulled out his ledger, licking his thumb as he began to flip the pages.

"It's going to be a busy night. Everyone is working overtime."

He proceeded to hand out multiple papers to the others, four or five to each. He keeps repeating that they must be there on time, because there weren't going to be second chances tonight. Was there going to be an earthquake? I hoped not. They tended to make me sick and I can't sleep for nights afterwards. Then again, I haven't been sleeping much lately anyway. The others flip through their pages, mumbling about rushing between locations and poor weather. I sat quietly as I waited for Hiro to hand me my handful, but was pleasantly surprised when a single slip of paper was thrust my way.

"I bet it will be much easier, now that you can cuddle on up to your match."

A jab in the ribs with a pointy stick. I gave him a sour look at his snide comment, thinking that I'd rather cuddle up to a squid. I check the time and location. It's about the usual time again, well past nightfall that the streets should be empty enough, but I quirk a brow at the location.

"The Satsuma dam?"

It is a dam that doubles as a bridge, stemming the flow of the Kamo River on the outer limits of the city. It is a beautiful place to watch the cherry blossoms fall in spring, and the last place you would suspect a murder. Hiro grumbles.

"A common place for informants."

Great. Another landmark ruined. I hoped I wouldn't have to snuggle up to my reap like the last time. Hiro shoos us away and I sigh as I head down to the kitchens, thinking how nice a warm cup of tea will be before I have to venture out into the storm. I am halfway down the hall when I see Kenshin ahead of me, closing the door to Katsura's quarters. He turns when he hears me and I notice the black envelope in his hand, a frown pulling my lips. His eyes are fixed on the paper I'm holding and he's wearing the same expression. He meets my eyes, gives me a nod, then walks away. It is a silent pact.

'Together then.'

The rest of the day goes by with little events and soon enough the sun sets, leaving Kyoto in a dark, damp night. I check the time on my watch and head down to the back exit. Kenshin is standing there, fixing his daisho into his belt and opening an umbrella. I wish I had one, but there weren't enough to share at the inn and all the street vendors had sold out. He nods when he sees me and steps out into the rain. I pull my kimono closer to me and follow him.

We walk in silence for a few moments before I can't help but shiver. I don't realize my teeth a chattering until he grabs my elbow and pulls me under the umbrella with him.

"You'll be useless sick."

I can't tell if that was concern for me or our job, but I take it as the later and scowl at him. The umbrella is small and we are forced to practically hug in order to both be covered. Hiro's words ring in my ears and I scowl further. We walk a little further until he has to disappear into the shadows. He hands me the umbrella then leaves my side, I blink and he's gone. I sigh and glance back at the dam as I approach it.

It is really a hill where the banks of the river are highest, with a thick stone wall maybe five feet wide crossing the river to hold the water back. On the north side of the river the water is almost reaching the top of the dam, but the south is still low enough to hold its banks. At the bottom half of the dam is a large hole that allows water to flow through. The current is strong and the water is flow through at such a speed and force that it makes a terrible sucking sound. There are three steps on either side of the wall leading from the banks onto the surface that acts as a bridge, though there are no railings.

Shimbo, T. Satsuma Dam, E.T.D. 9:24 PM.

I tuck the paper back into my kimono, then take a look at my watch. As I make my way over I begin to notice something I hadn't before about my reap. This person is dressed in the powder blue robes of the Shinsengumi. He is a little older than me, maybe nineteen or twenty, and has a kind looking face. I then notice the swords at his hip and I stumble on the last step. I brace myself to hit the stone when I feel an arm wrap around me. I am pulled to my feet and meet the eyes of the young man.

"Careful miss, the steps are slippery in this sort of rain. We can't have you falling in!"

I blush slightly at this and right myself, tucking my hair behind my ear. Goodness, he is a cute one! The thought makes me blush harder until I realize this man may well be dead within the next ten minutes. I get this tingly feeling on the back of my neck, telling me we're being watched and I know who it is. I sigh inwardly and give a small smile.

"Thank you, er…?"

"Toma. Shimbo Toma."

I place my hand on his arm and give him my sweetest smile. It's too bad, this one seemed nice. The warmth of his soul envelopes my hand and I give a small bow as I thank him again. He returns the smile giddily and I move past him, letting my match know it is safe to finish. I am at the bottom of the opposite steps when I hear a cry of shock and Toma shouts.

"Battousai!"

I turn and see a flash of steel and a streak of red hair. Toma is quick, quicker than maybe even Kenshin thought, and the two end up in a dance of swords. I watch them, hands clenched tightly around the umbrella. My heart is pounding in my ears and my eyes widen as I watch the two. I find myself gasping as Kenshin skids a little too close to the edge of the dam, sending pooled water over the edge to the fast-flowing river below. He catches his balance and thrusts forward, katana poised at Toma's throat.

There is a splash of blood and Toma's body falls to ground. I heave a sigh of relief as Kenshin flicks the blood from his katana and sheaths it, bending to turn over the body. His job is done, and now I must finish the one I have started.

I take a step up to where Kenshin and Toma's body are when there is a deafening cracking sound. The stone under my foot shudders terribly and there are more cracking sounds. I look up to see the dam is crumbling, bits being torn away from the opposite side. In the middle Kenshin is frozen, staring in shock as more of the stone dam falls apart towards him. My heart drops into my stomach and I scream.

"Kenshin!"

He jerks out of his frozen state, turning and running towards me, the stone where he had been standing washed away not a second after he moved, carrying Toma's body down the river as the water rushes past at breakneck speed. He is almost at the steps with me when there is another cracking sound and the chunk of the dam he is currently running on gives way. He jumps, hands flung in front of him as he reaches for the edge of hill above the riverbank as the last of the stone is washed away. They catch the edge and I give a shout, dropping the umbrella and diving onto my stomach to grab his hands before they slip away. My actions surprise the both of us and he looks up at me with wide eyes.

The water is rising now at a frightening speed, maybe six feet from spilling over the banks now and I feel the tug in my arms as the water creeps up Kenshin's legs, pulling him with the current. I struggle to hold on to him, rainwater and sweaty palms making my grip slick and I can almost feel myself being tugged along with him. He is gritting his chattering teeth and trying to pull himself up, but he is growing weak with strain and cold, so I clench my hands around his tighter. And then a thought occurs to me.

Why am I trying to save him?

This is my murderer, the man who killed me despite his actions being accidental. He was callous and stubborn, and took life without a second thought. He was the reason I was stuck skulking around Kyoto taking lives and making families miserable. I would never marry, I would never have children, I would never find happiness. Instead, I would deal with death until I had met my mark and obtained that last soul. He was a destroyer of lives, and really, he was the one who deserved to die.

It would be easy. Let my hands go lax and he'd slip from my fingers. He'd be carried by the current down the Kamo River, drowning to death in minutes if the debris didn't kill him first. They'd find his body with the rest who'd been washed away in the flood that was sure to follow, if they found his body at all. Yes, his hands were already shaking and weak as I felt him start to go limp against the cold water now creeping up to his hips. His face was pale and his lips were turning blue from the icy flow. It would be so easy.

But this was murder, not the kind that I assisted with by releasing the soul at the site of an assassination. This was murder in cold blood. And there had been no reaper. Hiro, Haku, Mika, not even Jin. Nobody had been here to take his soul, and if I tried he'd never meet his lights. His soul would be dragged with his body into a watery grave, hearing, seeing and feeling everything beyond his death until his body decomposed enough that his soul could no longer be kept in his physical form. It could take years, and even then he'd wander the world of the living as a lost ghost, sad and cold. It was a terrible way to die, even for the likes of him.

My hands go weak a moment and Kenshin looks up at me, raindrops streaking his face as I squeeze my hands again, digging my toes into the muddy ground under me. He tries to speak, but he is shivering so violently that all he makes is a squeaking noise. The water is to his chest now, and pulling more forcefully than I thought water ever could. I squeeze my eyes shut and steel my muscles to keep from being dragged in with him, and when I open my eyes I catch sight of his.

They are violet. Not the molten amber that I remember seeing every other time I have looked at him. Violet, wide and scared like a child's. He is barely fifteen, one of the few pieces of information that Hiro told me about him, something brought to the surface of my mind under this stress. He's a whole two years younger than me, so small now that he doesn't have a katana in his hand and now I see that some of those raindrops streaking his cheeks are actually tears. His eyes lock on mine and though he can't talk I can hear his panicked voice in my mind.

'Please Keiko, help me! I'm scared, I don't want to die! Please Keiko! _I'm sorry!_'

I am reminded of something my mother had once told me. That the pain of a short life is worse than the pain of sharpest knife.

I will not commit murder.

Grabbing hold of his hands as tight as I can I dig my knees into the mud beneath me and tug. My muscles strain and I manage to get him a few inches out, but the current is speeding up. I take him by the wrists now, clenching my teeth and shouting over the roar of the river.

"Kick your legs! Kenshin, you have to kick!"

His movements are slow and I can tell he is tiring out, but he starts to kick. I brace and start to pull again. It is slow at first, but finally I start to drag him from the water. First his arms over the edge of the bank. He grabs onto my shoulders and I wrap my arms around his back. I keep pulling and soon his chest is over, then his waist. He buries his face in my shoulder and I grab his waist. One long last tug and finally he is out of the water. He's still kicking, too numb to tell the difference between mud and water, and we end up a few feet from the bank.

We lay there, still gripping each other tight as we gasp to catch our breath. The river is still roaring past, water near the top of the banks but the rising stopped. The edge where I had been resting is starting to wash away and I thank the Kami for our good fortune and Kenshin's awareness to drag me away. He has just saved my life as well, such as it is. I shiver and glance down at him. He is blue, barely awake, and shivering so violently it looks as though he is in convulsions, but he's alive.

"K-Keiko?"

If he doesn't get inside and warm soon, he'll die. I give him a squeeze to let him know that we have to move before I stand and haul him to his feet. He is clinging to me and I wrap my arm around him. As we begin to make our way to the closest place with a fire, I think back on my actions. There are some things enemies can walk away from unchanged. Saving each other's lives is not included.

* * *

So some action and some background info. After this chapter things are really going to start to speed up, but this was necessary. Kenshin and Keiko have just saved each other's lives, so now there is sort of an unspoken truce and trust between them. So you may think that this is just a really corny, sappy chapter, but it is highly needed in order to continue the story. You'll see why, my dearies!

Also, as the fiction progresses, the story will rely less on Dead Like Me and more on the Kenshin storyline. Basic reaping rules apply, though!


End file.
